Lesson 12
Yorozuya finally get their first job in a long time only to find themselves surrounded by the Harusame. Episode 13 Summary Katsura rings the door bell to Gintoki’s house. Seeing there is no one at home he complains there isn’t much time and starts going away. The door is then open by Sadaharu and Katsura tries to ask him for Gintoki and give him food but is bitten instead. Yoruzuya’s client explains that he is worried about his daughter’s whereabouts because she didn’t appear for a week and none of her friends know a thing about her. He adds that she is beautiful so he is afraid something may have happened but Gin only retorts that she resembles ham, and Shinpachi shuts him up. Shinpachi asks why he didn’t go to the police but he states that they are a prestigious family and if something that could origin a scandal it would bring shame to the family. Kagura asks the bartender of the night club they went if he saw her to which he retorts that to him, humans have all the same face. When he asks for her name Kagura makes one to which he yells her. Gin says to Shinpachi that he is going because he has a hangover. As Shinpachi goes after Gin he bumps against an Amanto that orders him to watch where he is going and to pay more attention to his appearance as he cleans a little of dust of him. Kagura goes to Shinpachi with a guy with the plan to disguise him as the client’s daughter. The guy falls down and the bartender goes to fetch him while complaining about the circulating drugs. In the bathroom Gin complains he is never going to drink again but is interrupted by a voice saying it wants the usual. As Gin tries to understand what is going on, he sees blood and goes out the toilet. He then sees the client’s daughter in a pool of blood surrounded by Amanto who ask who he is. In the bar, Shinpachi states that he has a bad feeling and that Gin is late. As Kagura decides to go look for him some Amanto point their guns at them. They are the Harusame Pirates. The daughter begs for some drugs and Gin understands the situation. An Amanto tries to call Daraku, the same Amanto that had bumped into Shinpachi, saying they have a problem but he only releases his frustration on him for his suit being soiled with the girl’s blood. The Amanto takes out his sword and states he wants to see a drama on TV and Gin agrees. Quotes * Kagura: "As long as it's ham, you can still eat it. It's all the same..." Characters #Sakata Gintoki #Shimura Shinpachi #Kagura #Sadaharu #Katsura Kotarou #Daraku #Kimiko Trivia *Its the first Lesson to bring forward an Arc *Harusame Pirates are introduced *Kimiko is introduced *Daraku is introduced *In the anime version of the story, there is no blood and Gintoki only goes out of the toilet after hearing loud noises Category:Chapters